Parasite of Heart
by Yachiru Kuroi
Summary: update chapter 5 paska hiatus, Karin dan Toushiro masih berusah meluruskan benang yang sudah kusut itu.
1. Chapter 1

_Salam untuk semua. _

_Disini cerita ke-2 saya, saya akan mencoba untuk membuat cerita yang berhubungan dengan IQ manusia yang konon hanya digunakan seperkian kecil persen saja. Manusia yang katanya dapat menggunakan IQnya secara maksimal dapat mempunyai kemampuan lebih yang sering dikenal dengan indra keenam. _

_Diawal cerita ini saya hanya baru memunculkan TK Telekinesis ( kemampuan menggerakkan benda tanpa menyentuhnya) sebagai akibat dari penggunakan IQ . _

Summary : Karin adalah seorang anak yang mampu menggunakan kemampuan IQnya diatas orang kebanyakan. Namun itu semua didapatnya bukan dengan secara cuma-cuma melainkan ada pengorbanan besar dibalik kisahnya. Ikuti terus cerita ini jika ingin mendapat jawabannya.

Genre : Mysteri

Rated : T

Pairing : KarinX (masih belum diputuskan)

Warning : Karena pemula mungkin banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, mohon di maklumi (puppy eyes)

Disclaimer Tite Kubo-Sensei

Creater Yachiru Kuroi

"Kotak Pandora itu sudah mulai terbuka, akankah kau memasukinya, Reader?"

_Bintang-bintang yang bersinar lebih memilih bersembunyi diantara awan-awan yang bergerombol dibanding melihat mata itu, mata merah yang sedang menangis sambil memandangi darah yang ada disekujur tangannya .

Serangga-serangga juga lebih memilih membisu dibanding mengganggu suara solo yang terdengar sendu manyayat hati itu.

Sedangkan rumput-rumput yang ditiup angin ikut bergetar menemani tubuh kecil sang pemilik mata merah yang terduduk lemas dihadapan seonggok mayat yang tersenyum padanya_

Parasite of Heart

Chapter 1

-Red Eyes, Blood and Tears-

Sesosok manusia yang terlihat seperti laki-laki mengenakan topi berwarna merah duduk terdiam di rerumputan pinggir sungai Karakura memandangi bulan purnama yang berwarna kuning cerah. Sebuah bunga snowdrop putih yang bergoyang tertiup angin mengalihkan perhatiannya. Pupil mata hitam onyxnya membesar. Selintas senyum menghiasi wajah putihnya. Orang itu kemudian berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati bunga tersebut.

Tangannya mulai menggapai bunga yang hanya sendirian itu, menyentuhnya lembut dan berbisik "kau tidak akan sendirian lagi".

Kemudian orang itu mencari-cari sesuatu yang dapat digunakannya untuk membawa snowdrop pulang bersamanya. Sebuah kaleng bekas makanan instan didapatnya dan dengan segera ia memindahkan snowdrop tersebut kedalamnya.

"Hey, kau laki-laki?" Suara seorang laki-laki dengan tubuh nampak seperti siswa sekolah menengah mengagetkan orang itu.

Orang bertopi merah tersebut hanya diam dan tidak memperdulikan suara itu.

"Jawab Aku!" seru teman dari kaki-laki tersebut yang nampaknya lebih muda dari laki-laki yang pertama.

Orang bertopi merah itu tetap tidak menggubris dan melanjutkan kegiatannya memindahkan si snowdrop ke tempatnya.

"Laki-laki macam apa yang menyukai bunga jelek seperti ini". Laki-laki berperawakan anak sekolah tersebut merebut si snowdrop dari sipengguna topi merah dan menginjak-injaknya sampai puas. Akhirnya sipengguna topi merah itupun angkat bicara.

"Aku tidak punya urusan dengan kalian".

Sipengguna topi merah itupun memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan dua berandalan yang menurutnya tidak penting itu. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika salah satu dari laki-laki itu menahan tangan kanannya.

"Kau, anak yang menyebalkan!" seruhnya sambil menghadapkan sipengguna topi merah itu dihadapannya.

Sipengguna topi merah itu kini mengepalkan tangan kanannya yang menandakan betapa kesalnya ia akan tingkah orang yang dihadapannya kini.

"Perlihatkan wajahmu!" seru laki-laki yang lebih muda sambil melepaskan topi merah dari sipenggunanya.

Topi itu kini ada di bawah rerumputan. Rambut hitam seleher ditiup oleh angin malam. Dan mata merah menyala bersinar disorot terangnya cahaya bulan purnama. Kini orang yang berpenampilan seperti laki-laki itu bukanlah laki-laki melainkan seorang perempuan berpenampilan laki-laki yang sedang menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Oh, ternyata kamu perempuan, manis juga, lensa kontak merahmu menambah kemanisan mukamu" seru laki-laki yang lebih tua.

Tangan laki-laki itu hampir menyentuh pipi putih perempuan itu, namun terlambat, badannya sudah mulai terasa sakit dan nyeri, darah mengalir dari dada kirinya. Sebuah kumpulan ilalang yang tidak dominan di rerumputan itu sudah menjadi tajam seperti pisau. Laki-laki itu pun tersungkur dihadapan perempuan itu. Si perempuan menurunkan badannya menyetarakannya dengan laki-laki yang nampak kesakitan itu.

"Ini bukan lensa kontak" serunya sembari mengarahkan jemari telunjuknya ke kedua bola matanya yang tadi berwarna onyx.

Perempuan itu kemudian menatap laki-laki satunya yang lebih muda dengan muka yang tanpa ekspresi sambil berkata.

"satu sudah beres, tinggal satu lagi"

Laki-laki dihadapan perempuan itupun tampak kaku setelah memperhatikan mata merah siperempuan.

Ilalang yang terpotong dengan sendirinya dan menjadi tajam itupun melesat ke genggaman si perempuan.

Langkah perempuan yang mendekati laki-laki dihadapannya itupun membuat si laki-laki mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Ingin sekali ia berlari, namun tubuhnya serasa kaku dikendalikan entah oleh siapa.

Kini hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi jarak antara mereka berdua. Si perempuan sudah melayangkan tangan kanannya menggenggam rumput yang tajam dengan berlumuran darah. Dan siap menancapkannya pada jantung laki-laki dihadapannya.

-Jreetss…..-

Bunyi benda tajam menusuk dibagian dada kiri seseorang. Darah yang hangat mulai keluar dengan perlahan tapi pasti.

Mata berwarna merah itu membulat penuh dan dengan beberapa detik kemudian sudah berubah menjadi hitam kembali dengan air mata yang menghiasinya.

"Ulqui ni-sama" desah perempuan itu pelan.

"Maafkan dia, Karin" Senyum tampak diwajah laki-laki berambut hitam tersebut

Perempuan yang disebut Karin itu hanya bisa terdiam karena kaget. Kini korban berikutnya adalah orang yang dia sayangi sendiri.

-Flash Back 10 Years ago-

Seorang anak perempuan tomboy bernama Karin yang berumur 5 tahun membuka matanya perlahan. Tangan kanannya ia arahkan keatas wajahnya menutupi silaunya lampu yang menembus langsung ke matanya. Sesosok laki-laki berumur 8 tahun berdiri disamping tempat Karin berbaring, sebuah tempat tidur besar dengan selimut berwarna putih bersih.

Laki-laki bernama Ulquiorra Schiffer itu tersenyum dan berkata,

"Kau tidak sendiri lagi"

-End Flash Back-

Kini air mata mengalir diantara pelupuk mata Karin. Dihadapannya seseorang yang tersenyum padanya mulai menutup matanya sambil berkata "kau tidak bersalah, Karin". Sedangkan laki-laki yang akan menjadi korban ke-dua Karin pun kini sudah melarikan diri tidak tahu entah kemana.

_Malam ini biarkanlah menjadi panggung untuknya, seorang perempuan bernama Karin yang sedang menyanyi solo_

Dikejauhan, seseorang yang menggunakan jaket hitam berambut coklat yang rapih dengan beberapa rambut teurai kedepan tersenyum dan berkata.

"Akhirnya Project 2 ditemukan, ternyata dia ada dimasa ini"

Next Chapter

"Ichi-ni jangan.."

"Cepat kau lari"

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, jadi tersenyumlah"

"Aku tidak butuh kau menemaniku"

"Ini sudah tugasku"

Parasite of Heart

-Hate, Smile and White-

_Bagaimana menurut kalian? _

_Agak sedikit mengganjal dihati, karena merasa ada yang kurang._

_Kritik dan Saran silahkan layangkan di 'Review'_


	2. Chapter 2

_Akhirnya saya bisa update ni cerita, selamat membaca^^_

Disclaimer Tite Kubo-Sensei

Author Yachiru Kuroi

"Antara Ego dan Hati, Jalan mana yang akan kau pilih, Reader?"

_Malam ini akan membawa kembali ingatan yang sungguh tidak ingin diingatnya lagi_

Parasite of Heart

Chapter 2

-Hate, Smile and White-

-Flash Back 10 Years ago-

Lembayung ungu menghiasi sore kota Karakura yang tenang dan sunyi, namun kesunyian itu terpecahkan oleh suara langkah kaki seorang anak perempuan yang berlari dengan cepat menuju sebuah rumah.

"Tadaima" Seru Karin sambil melepas sepatunya.

"Eeh, Tadaima, Ichi-nii, Yuzu ?" Ucap Karin lagi kemudian mencari penghuni rumah tersebut

"Prangk" Suara kaca yang pecah yang bersal dari dapur langsung membuat Karin melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat itu.

Dengan cepat Karin menuju dapur. Pemandangan aneh didepannya yang tidak pernah dilihatnya membuat Karin terkejut beberapa saat.

Yuzu sudah tergeletak berlumuran darah disekujur tubuhnya dan nampak sudah tidak sadarkan diri, sedangkan ayahnya terus memegangi kepalanya yang nampak terasa sakit sekali. Darah yang berada ditangan ayahnya membuat Karin curiga.

"Oyaji apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Yuzu?" Tanya Karin sambil mendekati laki-laki tersebut.

"Berhenti Karin! Argh sakit sekali" Seru ayahnya.

"Tapi ayah, apa yang terjadi?" Ucap Karin sambil terus berjalan menghampiri ayahnya.

"Sudah ku bilang berhenti Karin! Aku tidak ingin membunuhmu juga"

'Membunuh' Kata-kata itu kini ada dipikiran Karin.

"Jadi Oyaji yang membunuh Yuzu?" Tanya Karin dengan sedikit nada keraguan.

"Argh, ini sakit sekali" Seru Ishin, ayah Karin yang sekarang tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan anaknya karena kondisinya yang teramat kesakitan.

"Oyaji?" Bentak Karin.

Kini Ishin hanya terdiam, tidak seperti tadi yang merasa kesakitan. Dengan mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya Karin mendekati ayahnya tersebut. Satu meter, setengah meter, 30 senti hingga sekarang Karin sudah berada dihadapan ayahnya sambil berjongkok menyetarakan badannya dengan badan ayahnya yang terduduk lemas dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Oyaji?" Tanya Karin khawatir.

Yang dipanggil tetap tidak merespon sama sekali. Tangan kecil Karin berusaha menyentuh wajah ayahnya agar ia dapat melihat wajah ayahnnya, tetapi dengan cepat tangannya tertahan oleh tangan ayahnya yang mencengkramnya erat. Darah mulai keluar dari pergelangan tangan Karin akibat tajamnya kuku yang dimiliki Ishin.

"Oyaji?" Karin hanya bisa menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ayahnya yang selama ini yang ia tahu sangat menyayanginya semenjak ibunya meninggal tega melukai ia dan bahkan membunuh Yuzu.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya lirih.

"Karin!" Teriakan seorang laki-laki yang tidak lain adalah kakak dari Karin, Ichigo membuat Karin dan Ishin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ichigo.

"Ichi-nii" Jawab Karin.

Ishin lalu bergerak dengan cepat meninggalkan Karin dan beralih ke Ichigo kemudian siap menyerang dengan kukunya yang berubah menjadi lebih tajam dibandingkan yang lalu.

Ichigo berhasil menghindar dengan cepat dan berlari menuju Karin untuk melindungi adiknya tersebut. Ishin kemudian berhenti dan terdiam, mata merah yang diperlihatkannya membuat Ichigo dan Karin menjadi ketakutan.

"Oyaji jangan, kami anakmu, Karin dan Ichi-niichan" Ucap Karin berusaha menyadarkan ayahnya. Sekejap mata ishin berubah menjadi hitam kembali seraya berkata

"Ichigo, cepat kau bunuh aku sebelum aku membunuh kalian"

"Tapi" bantah Ichigo.

"Cepat!" Seru Ishin.

Kepala Ishin kini terasa sakit kembali membuat ia kehilangan kesadaran kembali. Sebuah pecahan kaca melayang dan berjalan menuju tangan Ishin dengan sendirinya. Kini ia bermaksud membunuh kedua anaknya lagi. Kesadarannyaa kini sudah hilang lagi. Tubuhnya kini tidak terkendali, hanya emosi yang menguasai tubuhnya dan insting terusiknya yang membuat ia harus segera menyingkirkan anaknya yang sekarang menjadi pengganggu yang mengusik keamanannya. Darah yang mengalir ditangannya akibat pecahan kaca itu pun tidak dapat ia rasakan lagi.

"Karin cepat kau pergi" Bisik Ichigo pada adiknya.

"Tapi Ichi-nii"

"Aku tidak ingin kau mati, cepat pergi!" bentak Ichigo.

Pada akhirnya Karin menuruti perintah Ichigo tersebut dengan pergi meninggalkan tempat mengerikan tersebut. Pintu keluar dapur tinggal beberapa senti lagi dari Karin tapi langkah Karin tertahan karena dihadang oleh Ishin, dengan segera Ichigo segera menghampiri Karin tapi kakinya terhenti ketika pecahan kaca ditangan Ishin sudah berpindah tempat tepat dipaha kaki kiri Ichigo.

Dengan penuh tetesan darahnya sendiri yang masih segar, Ishin menggenggam pergelangan tangan kiri Karin yang tadi terluka. Darah sang ayah pun tercampur ke dalam darah anaknya.

Genggaman itu cukup kuat membuat Karin merasakan kesakitan. Dengan tidak memperdulikan rasa sakitnya, Ichigo mencabut pecahan kaca tersebut dan mulai menuju Ishin yang akan membunuh Karin sambil berteriak

"Oyaji jangan!"

Teriakan Ichigo membuat Ishin tersadar dan melepaskan tangan Karin. Kini ia tersenyum lembut pada anaknya, Karin sambil berkata

"maafkan ayah"

Dengan waktu yang cepat Ishin sudah merasakan kesakitan lagi, keadaan ini dimanfaatkan Karin untuk menjauhi ayahnya tersebut dengan penuh rasa sedih.

Karin mulai menjauhi ayahnya, melihat Ichigo yang sudah siap dengan posisi akan menusuk jantung ayahnya, Karin berteriak pilu

"Ichi-nii jangan!"

Teriakan Karin dibalas Ichigo dengan berkata

"Cepat kau lari, yang…"

'Jleeb'

Darah merah segar keluar dari perut kanan Ichigo yang tertembus tangan Ishin. Namun dengan sekuat tenaga Ichigo berhasil menusukkan pecahan kaca yang dibawanya ke jantung Ishin. Sehingga membuat Ishin berhenti bergerak dan kemudian ia tersenyum sampai ia tak sadarkan diri.

Karin yang tadinya akan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali menghampiri Ichigo. Tangan kecilnya berusaha menyeret Ichigo agar jauh dari Ishin, ayahnya yang kini sudah tak bernyawa.

Ichigo berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya ketika melihat adik kecilnya menangis.

"Aku baik-baik saja Karin" Ucap Ichigo berusaha menenangkan adiknya.

Kini Karin berdiri, memandangi sekeliling dapur rumahnya yang bersimbah darah dengan dua orang tercintanya yang tergeletak tidak beryawa.

"Ichi-nii apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Karin.

"Jangan menangis Karin" Jawab Ichigo.

"Ichi-nii harus bertahan, aku akan memanggil bantuan" Ucap Karin mantap yang dibalas senyum oleh Ichigo.

Kaki kecil itu berusaha berlari mencari siapa saja manusia yang dapat diminta pertolongan olehnya. Namun disekitar rumahnya terasa aneh baginya yang lengang tanpa adanya manusia satupun.

Bulan sudah tepat berada diatas kepala Karin

Dengan tidak menyerah, Karin terus berusaha mencari-cari bantuan orang lain walaupun jarak yang jauh sudah ia tempuh.

Pergelangan tangannya mulai terasa panas dan perih, kepalanya mulai terasa berat, pandangannya mulai mengabur dan tanpa dikomando tubuhnya sudah terjatuh diatas dinginnya tanah perbatasan kota Hueco Mundo dengan kota Karakura yang tiba-tiba kehilangan penduduknya itu.

Seorang anak laki-laki berwajah pucat berhenti dari jalannya ketika mendapati sesosok anak perempuan yang tengah tidak sadarkan diri tergeletak diatas tanah.

-End Flash Back-

…..

Melihat Karin yang kehilangan kesadarannya dan hendak membunuh orang dihadapannya, dengan segera Ulquiora berlari berusaha melindungi orang yang hendak dibunuh Karin, melindungi agar Karin tidak merasa bersalah, melindungi agar Karin tidak bersedih lagi, dan melindungi agar Karin dapat tersenyum layaknya manusia normal. Tapi melindungi yang dilakukan Ulquiora harus dibayar mahal yaitu dengan nyawanya sendiri.

Bibirnya tersenyum lembut ketika melihat perempuan yang 10 tahun yang lalu tanpa emosi dan ekspresi itu kini menangis hanya untuknya saat ini.

Dia tahu perempuan ini cepat atau lambat akan membunuhnya seperti pelayan-pelayannya yang telah dulu meninggalkan ia, akibat ketidakstabilan emosi Karin kecil dulu.

Namun perasaan kesepian membuat ia mempertahankan Karin di sisinya walaupun dia tahu kejadian ini akan terjadi.

"Kau tidak bersalah Karin" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum

"Tapi, Ulqui-niisama" Jawab Karin dengan isaknya.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, jadi tersenyumlah"

"Bagiamana aku bisa tersenyum, melihatmu seperti ini"

"Aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum untuk yang pertama kalinya"

Dengan menahan isaknya Karin berusaha tersenyum. Tangan pucat Ulquiora menyentuh pipih Karin sambil mengucapkan kata terakhir "Teruslah seperti itu".

…..

Karin melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan pinggiran sungai Karakura itu dan kembali kerumah barunya di Karakura yang sebelum kejadian malam ini ia tinggali bersama Ulquiora yang sengaja pindah untuk membantu mencari jawaban atas keganjilan kematian keluarga Karin.

Bukannya Karin tidak peduli akan mayat Ulquiora yang tergeletak begitu saja di pinggiran sungai Karakura tersebut. Tapi seperti yang sudah-sudah pembunuhan yang sengaja maupun tidak sengaja ia pernah lakukan pemerintah akan membuat skenario pembunuhaan olehnya menjadi sebuah kecelakaan biasa yang menewaskann korbannya. Yang tentu saja membuat Karin juga merasakan tanda tanya besar atas perlakuan pemerintah tersebut kepadanya. Yang jelas ia harus menuruti perintah Ulquiora sebelum ia pindah ke tempat tinggal asalnya, kota Karakura yaitu untuk mengikuti jalan cerita yang ada di kota Karakura sampai kebenaran itu muncul.

Kebenaran kenapa pemerintah Karakura menyatakan bahwa kakaknya, Ichigo telah membunuh semua anggota keluarganya termasuk ia sendiri.

Kini dengan identitasnya yang baru sebagai keturunan Schiffer, ia membohongi semua masyarakan Karakura dengan nama Krain Schiffer. Walaupun ia sadar perlakuan pemerintah Karakura selama ini padanya memungkinkan identitas barunya tersebut tidak berlaku untuk mereka.

…..

Pagi mulai menyapa kota Karakura. Seorang perempuan berseragam sekolah SMA tampak sedang duduk memperhatikan pemandangan langit diluar jendela yang lebih menarik perhatiannya daripada keadaan kelas yang masih ramai karena guru mereka yang belum datang.

Perempuan yang tak lain adalah Karin itu mengepalkan tangannya mengingat siaran berita tadi pagi yang menyatakan bahwa seorang keturunan Schiffer tadi malam ditemukan meninggal yang diduga perbuatan dari seseorang yang menjadi saingan kelurga Schiffer yang terkenal kaya dan terpandang di Hueco Mundo. Ditambah teman-temannya yang menyatakn turut berduka cita atas kematian kakaknya tersebut. Membuat Karin semakin membenci kota Karakura dan penduduknya.

"Silahkan kau duduk di samping Schiffer-san" Suara Unohana sensei membuat Karin tersadar dari lamunannya, ditatapnya teman yang akan duduk disampingnya tersebut. Seorang laki-laki berambut putih silver dengan mata emerald yang membuat semua mata perempuan tertuju pada dia. Laki-laki itu kemudian menatapnya balik tapi Karin tidak memperdulikannya dan langsung melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda, menatap langit Karakura yang tidak nampak indah baginya.

"Sudah tidak perlu diperdulikan, Krain sedang bersedih" Kata seorang anak perempuan didepan meja Karin yang rambutnya ia ikat dua.

"Iya betul kata Ururu, kamu duduk saja dibangkumu" Tambah seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah bernama Jinta.

Pelajaran kali ini bahkan pelajaran atau kegiatan sekolah yang dilakukannya sekarang ini bukanlah keinginan Karin melainkan keinginan Ulquiora agar Karin bisa seperti perempuan normal lainnya. Maka dari itu Karin tidak sedikitpun berminat dengan lingkungannya saat ini. Kalau bukan dia manyandang nama Schiffer di belakang namanya, pasti teman-temannya tidak akan menghoramatinya. Karin sudah tahu kalau dibelakangnya, anak-anak yang lain mengganggap dia itu aneh dan tidak ramah. Ya dia akui sendiri bahwa dia tidak akan bisa ramah pada penduduk kota Karakura yang tiba-tiba menghilang disaat ia membutuhkan bantuan.

'Teng-teng_temg'

Lonceng istirahat telah berbunyi. Rutinitas Karin setelah bel istirahat berbunyi adalah pergi dari ruangan sempit kelasnya dan memberikan kesempatan pada paru-parunya untuk menghirup udara sepuasnya di atap gedung sekolah.

Kini Karin ada diatas atap gedung sekolah, tepatnya dibagian belakang pagar pembatas dimana ia menempelkan kedua tangannya yang dilipat diatas pagar tersebut.

Matanya menerawang jauh ke depan, wajah Yuzu, Ichigo, ayahnya dan Ulquiora selalu tampak dimata Karin.

"Kau ingin tahu sebenarnya kau itu apa?"

Seorang laki-laki paruh baya berjaket hitam panjang dengan rambut berwarna coklat yang melayang dibelakang Karin kemudian turun ke atas lantai atap gedung. Karin menengok dan memposisikan badannya berhadapan dengan laki-laki tersebut.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Karin.

"Perkenalkan, aku adalah sama sepertimu, Sanosuke Aizen"

"Apa maksudmu sama sepertiku?" Tanya Karin lagi.

"Jika Kau ingin tahu maksudku, kau harus ikut bersamaku"

Laki-laki itu kemudian mengulurkan tangan kanannnya berusaha mengajak Karin ikut bersamanya. Tanpa takut Karin berjalan menghampiri laki-laki yang bernama Aizen tersebut.

"Tunggu Schiffer!" Seorang laki-laki yang tak lain adalah murid baru di kelas Karin mencegah agar Karin tidak mendekati Aizen.

"Ada penggangu rupanya" Ucap Aizen sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku berhenti?" Tanya Karin pada murid baru tersebut.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia membawamu" Jawab si murid baru.

"Nampaknya dia kan merepotkan kita, kalau begitu sampai bertemu lagi Karin" Ucap Aizen

Dan kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan Karin dan murid baru tersebut. Muka Karin yang tadi tenang kini terkejut mendengar nama aslinya di sebut terlebih lagi oleh orang yang belum ia kenal. Karin yang masih terkejut kemudian tersadar saat laki-laki berambut putih silver yang tak lain adalah murid baru dikelas Karin tersebut mendekatinya. Reflek kaki Karin mundur beberapa senti dari laki-laki tersebut.

"Kau tidak usah takut padaku, aku akan selalu menemanimu dan menjagamu"

"Aku tidak butuh kau menemaniku" Jawab Karin tegas.

"Ini sudah tugasku"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku, Hitsugaya Toushhiro, agen pemerintah yang akan melindungimu"

Mata Karin membulat penuh, bagaimana bisa dia dilindungi oleh seseorang yang berasal dari golongan orang-orang yang selama ini Karin sangat membenci mereka.

_Angin siang yang terasa gersang itu tidak membuat perempuan bernama Karin itu terganggu olehnya, melainkan oleh kata-kata seorang pemuda bernama Hitsugaya Toushiro_

Next Chapter

"Mereka melakukan ini semua demi kota Karakura"

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri"

"Apakah itu dari dasar hatimu sendiri, Karin?"

Parasite of Heart

-Seed, Rain and Pain-

_*kemampuan Aizen untuk melayang diatas udara tersebut termasuk kemampuan penggabunagn IQ dan energy batin yang disebut Levitation_

_Waktunya balas review_

_Zanpaku-nee_

_Terima kasih atas perbaikannya dan jug abaca ni fic gaje_

_Yowarul_

_Terima kasih banyak atas dukungan dan motivasinya, ceritamu kapan ni di update?_

_ fyragh_

_Aku belum tahu Psyco Buster, nanti aku coba searching de,. Makasih atas sarannya_

_Ini asli lo ide ku sendiri (gara2 putus asa bljar TK, akhirnya bikin cerita)_

_Nenk Rukiakate_

_Akhirnya pasangan mainnya Toushiro lagi hehehe,. Terima kasih motivasinya_

_Aoi Tori uda aku tamatin, endingnya menurutmu gmn? Saya bikin sad ending gitu,.hehehe_

__Kritik dan Saran silahkan layangkan di Review__


	3. Chapter 3

_Akhirnya saya bisa update ni cerita, selamat membaca^^_

Disclaimer Tite Kubo-Sensei

Author Yachiru Kuroi

"Bagaimana perasaanmu mendengar orang disekelilingmu tertawa bahagia, Reader?"

_Baginya, suara-suara itu bagai simponi yang memekakkan telinga_

Parasite of Heart

Chapter 3

-Seed, Rain and Pain-

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku, Hitsugaya Toushiro, agen pemerintah yang akan melindungimu"

"melindungiku?" Tanya Karin dengan nada datar

"ya, benar" jawab Toushiro mantap

"dari apa?" Tanya Karin lagi dengan nada yang masih datar

"dari orang-orang yang akan mencelakaimu"

"huu, mencelakaiku?... Kenapa?"

"yang ku tahu kau adalah orang penting bagi pemerintah Karakura"

"penting ya?...aku tak butuh dianggap penting oleh mereka"

Karin kemudian berjalan lurus melewati Toushiro tanpa memperdulikan tatapan Toushiro padanya, ia berjalan menuju kelasnya karena jam istirahat akan segera berakhir.

Sebelum berjalan dibelakang Karin, terdengar suara Toushiro yang sedikit berbisik berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri

"fuu, nampaknya ini akan jadi pekerjaan yang menyusahkan"

Jam pelajaran telah berakhir

Perempuan berseragam SMA dengan topi merahnya yang tak lain adalah Karin melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi sebuah gedung yang manusia sebut dengan sekolah. Beberapa meter dibelakang perempuan itu, tampak seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut silver berjalan dengan santai yang nampaknya mengikuti sang perempuan. Laki-laki itu adalah Toushiro.

Sadar dirinya dibuntuti seseorang, Karin tidak ambil pusing dan terus meneruskan perjalannanya utuk pulang menuju kediaman schiffer. Bagaimanapun ia ingin menemui titik terang terhadap masalahnya tersebut. Deretan berbagai macam tokoh sudah ia lewati dan nampaknya laki-laki dibelakangnya tersebut masih setia berjalan dibelakang Karin.

Di sebuah tokoh mainan, kaki Karin berhenti. Dilihatnya boneka Kon yang selalu ada diantara dia dan Yuzu ketika mereka tidur bersama terpajang dengan lucunya dikaca etalase.

Karin bergumam namun masih dengan wajah datarnya

"ternyata kau masih bisa bertahan, kon"

Ingatan kecil antara ia dan Yuzu terlintas kembali dibenaknya. Ingatan ketika Yuzu menangis karena mata Kon lepas, ingatan ketika Yuzu menyemangatinya ketika bermain bola dan terakhir ingatan ketika Yuzu tidak sadarkan diri dengan darah disekujur tubuhnya yang kemudian Karin ketahui bahwa ia sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

Ingatan itu membuat hatinya sakit dan nafasnya terasa sesak. Ketika emosi berlebihan mulai muncul pada hati Karin, ia mulai tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Kepalanya sudah mulai agak terasa sakit, keringat dingin mulai membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, bayangan Yuzu seolah-olah menari dibenak pikiran Karin, tawanya, tangisnya, ocehan tidak jelasnya seolah-olah menjadi simponi nada tinggi yang siap mempengarui pikiran orang yang mendengarnya.

Karin kini terduduk lemas sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan kecilnya. Matanya mulai memerah.

Toushiro yang berjalan dibelakang Karin kini berlari menuju Karin. Orang-orang disekeliling mulai berhenti berjalan dan memperhatikan kondisi Karin.

Bayangan Yuzu masih terus berputar-putar dipikiran Karin.

Kring..,

Gelang berwarna putih dan biru mudah dengan gantungan 2 lonceng kecil yang melingkar manis dipergelangan tangan kiri Karin berbunyi. Kini mata Karin menatap gelang tersebut.

Sepotong episode dia bersama Ulquiora terputar.

"_jurulkan tangan kirimu Karin" pintah Ulquiora_

"_seperti ini" ucap Karin kecil sambil menjulurkan tangan kirinya_

"_iya ,begitu"_

_Tangan Ulquiora kemudian menarik lengan baju Karin keatas, melihatkan bekas luka ditangan kiri Karin yang diterima dari ayahnya. Karin hanya bisa menunduk sedih melihat Ulquiora melakukan itu. Ulquiora kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sebuah gelang yang dirajut dengan tali berwarna putih dan biru mudah dengan kedua lonceng yang dilindungi bulatan plastik bening yang menggantung di gelang tersebut, ia pakaikan di pergelangan kiri tangan Karin. _

"_Ini segel untuk Karin" ucap Ulquiora pada Karin_

"_segel?"_

"_Iya, ini yang akan mencegah benih jahat didalam hati Karin tumbuh" jelas Ulquiora._

"_benih jahat?"_

"_iya, benih jahat yang akan merubah Karin jadi jahat"_

"_jadi jahat?"_

"_Kau tidak akan jadi jahat selama benih itu tidak tumbuh, jadi pakai segel ini terus ya"_

"…"

Melihat gelang itu, Karin berusaha untuk mengendalikan emosinya. Sesampainya Toushiro dihadapan Karin, Karin sudah kembali ke kondisi normal dan dengan segera menutupi pergelangan tangan kirinya dengan seragamnya.

"Schiffer, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Toushiro khawatir

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu" Ucap Karin sambil kembali berdiri keposisinya semula dan melanjutkan perjalanan pulang sekolahnya.

"Tunggu Schiffer, ehm Krain…" ucap Toushiro sambil mengejar Karin yang sudah dulu meninggalkannya. Sekarang Toushiro sudah sejajar dengan Karin dan kembali menanyai kondisi Karin yang beberapa menit yang lalu sempat aneh menurutnya.

"Krain, aku panggil kau Krain saja. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"….." yang ditanya hanya diam dan melanjutkan langkah kakinya. Merasa pertanyaannya tidak digubris. Toushiro kemudian memilih untuk diam dan melanjutkan misinya mengawal Karin sampai rumahnya.

Disebuah depan rumah megah bergaya jepang tradisional langkah Karin berhenti. Mulutnya mulai mengatakan sesuatu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengikutiku?" tanyanya dengan suara yang masih datar pada Toushiro.

"Sampai kau memasuki pintu rumahmu" jawab Toushiro dengan sigap

"kau boleh pergi sekarang" ucapan Karin terakhir sebelum memasuki pintu halaman rumahnya yang disambut dengan seorang pelayanan setia keluarga Schiffer, Ukitake Urahara.

_Kamar Toushiro_

"pip…pip…pip…"

Toushiro mengangkat telepon genggamnya.

"Ya, kapten 10 disini" jawab Toushiro

"bagaimana perkembangannya"

"ya, sepertinya agak sedikit merepotkan"

"semangat ya, kapten Hitsugaya" ucap seseorang disaluran sana

"ya, tentu saja Gin"

"Pimpinan ingin mendengar laporanmu, segera hubungi pimpinan"

"baiklah"

Setelah mengucapkan kata terakhir dipercakapannya dengan Gin. Toushiro kemudian memencet beberapa tombol di telepon genggamnya dan kemudian mulai bicara dengan orang yang berbeda di ujung saluran telepon sana.

"kapten 10 disini melapor…"

"jadi begitu ya, terima kasih atas laporannya. Selidiki juga orang yang bernama Sousuke Aizen tersebut"

"Baik pimpinan"

Sepasang mata onyx menatap lurus ke depan. Mata itu tampak kosong tidak ada sedikitpun pancaran cahaya kegembiraan terlihat didalamnya. Setelah lama memperhatikan langit sore yang kemerahan itu, perempuan pemilik mata onyx bernama Karin tersebut kemudian melangkahkan kakinya dari balkon kamarnya menuju suatu tempat dikediamannya yang tampak luas namun sepi tersebut. Kaki kecilnya mulai menuruni satu persatu anak tangga yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni. Sesampainya disebuah ruangan yang menuju pintu keluar, seorang pelayan yang berpenampilan rapih menyapanya.

"Krain-sama, makan malam akan segera siap" Ucap pelayan itu dengan sopan.

"Aku hanya pergi sebentar" Jawab Karin padanya.

"Kalau begitu semoga perjalanan anda menyenangkan"

"Ya semoga" Jawab Karin sambil berlalu pergi.

Karin sekarang sudah berada dihalaman depan kediamannya dan beberapa meter lagi ia akan melewati pintu gerbang untuk menuju luar. Seorang pemuda berambut silver, Toushiro sudah menanti kedatangan Karin didepan pintu gerbang tersebut.

Karin terus berjalan melewati Toushiro tanpa menyapanya. Toushiro kemudian hanya bisa mengikutinya dari belakang. Dalam perjalanan keduanya hanya saling diam. Hanya ada suara gesekan dedaunan akibat angin yang bertiup. Disebuah taman tempat bermain anak-anak. Karin menghentikan langkah kakinya dan kemudian berbalik menghadap Toushiro yang kemudian ikut berhenti. Mata mereka saling bertemu untuk beberapa saat.

_Toushiro's POV_

Mata perempuan itu tampak kosong, dia menatapku tajam. Tampak sekali dia menyembunyikan perasaan sedihnya dibalik muka dinginnya, ya mungkin muka itu sebagai pertahanannya dari orang lain. Dia enggan untuk berbicara, pada akhirnya aku sendirilah yang memulai pembicaraan diantara kami berdua.

"Hari akan menjelang malam, sebaiknya kita segera pulang" Saranku padanya.

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang aku?" Perempuan bernama Krain itu bertanya padaku, pertanyaan itu tampaknya serius ia tanyakan padaku, mau tidak mau aku harus menjelaskannya padanya, mungkin dengan begitu dia akan sedikit ramah padaku.

"Ini ada hubungannya dengan kematian Ulquiora Schiffer".

Ekspresi wajahnya tampak berubah walaupun hanya beberapa detik dan kemudian ekspresinya kembali datar. Aku melanjutkan perkataanku

"Pihak pemerintah Hueco Mundo menduga dia dibunuh oleh seseorang yang berasal dari kota Karakura. Pemerintah kota ini membantah hal itu dan memutuskan bekerja sama dengan pemerintahan Hueco Mundo untuk mencari pelakunya bersama guna menepis pendapat pemerintah Hueco Mundo tersebut. Pada akhirnya aku ditugasi untuk melindungimu, mengantisipasi kematian keluarga Schiffer selanjutnya jika hal buruk terjadi padamu. Kau tidak sadar ya betapa berpengaruhnya keluargamu pada pemerintah Hueco Mundo?" Tanyaku padanya dan dia hanya bisa menjawab dengan kata "terus", jawaban yang benar-benar tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku pun kembali melanjutkan perkataanku.

"Kakakmu itu, si Ulquiora adalah penerus keluarga Schiffer. Dengan kekayaan yang dimiliki keluargamu, keluargamu membantu pemerintah Hueco Mundo untuk membangun perekonomiannya. Pemerintah disini selamat dari krisis beberapa tahun silam akibat dari bantuan yang diberikan Hueco Mundo". Aku mengatur nafasku untuk melanjutkan keterangan yang dimintanya.

"Aku tahu mengenai hal itu"

"Bagaimanapun juga kehilang percayaan pemerinta Hueco Mundo pada pemerintah disini akan berimbas pada perekonomian kota ini, yang dampaknya akan ikut dirasakan juga oleh penduduk disini. Jadi aku melindungimu sebagai penerus keluarga Schiffer agar pemerintah Hueco Mundo kembali percaya pada pemerintah disini, ditambah lagi sang penerus ada di kota ini, Pemerintah Hueco Mundo merasa rawan membiarkanmu disini, tapi mereka jga tidak bisa seenaknya menyuruhmu kembali pulang" Jelasku padanya.

Dia tampak memikirkan sesuatu dan kemudian mulutnya mulai bergerak, "Sampaikan pada pimpinanmu, mereka tidak perlu melindungiku, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri " Ucapnya datar padaku.

Dengan sedikit keras aku menjawab "Mereka melakukan ini semua demi kota Karakura, Kau harus mengerti !".

Mendengar jawabanku, dia tetap memasang muka diam datar dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkanku yang langsung aku susul dengan larian kecil.

_End Toushiro's POV_

_Karin's POV_

Mendengat kalimat mereka melakukan itu semua demi kota Karakura, membuatku marah. Bagaimana bisa mereka tidak memperdulikan perasaanku, aku seolah-olah dianggap sebagai barang pinjaman yang apabila hilang akan membuat marah sipunya ke sipeminjam.

Penjelasan laki-laki tersebut membuatku semakin bingung, apa sebenarnya yang pemerintah kota ini rencanakan padaku atau dia memang hanya menjadi bidak catur pemerintah kota sialan ini tanpa tahu tujuan sebenarnya pemerintah kota ini. Memikirkan ini semua membuat kepalaku terasa berat.

_End Karin's POV_

Matahari itu semakin pergi meninggalkan langit Karakura yang tampak menjingga. Karin masih berjalan ditemani Toushiro dibelakangnya, Dia hanya terdiam sambil melanjutkan langkahnya. Disekeliling mereka tampak ramai, karena Karakura termasuk kota sibuk yang sedang berkembang. Karin seperti mayat hidup, raganya tetap hidup tapi jiwanya telah mati, bahkan seseorang yang tidak sengaja menabraknya, ia tidak perdulikan permintaan maaf dari penabrak tersebut. Toushiro yang merasa agak khawatir segera mendekati Karin berusaha sejajar dengan perempuan tersebut.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Toushiro.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri" Perintah Karin pelan.

"Eh? Meninggalkanmu sendiri?" Toushiro balik bertanya.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri!" Ulang Karin dengan suara agak meninggi membuat semua orang yang ada disekelilingnya memperhatikan mereka berdua.

Beberapa detik setelah kata terakhir terucap dari mulut Karin, hujan deras turun, membuat semua orang yang tadi memperhatikan Karin dan Toushiro segera berpaling dari mereka dan memutuskan untuk mencari tempat berteduh. Begitu juga dengan Toushiro, ia segera menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Karin dan membawanya pergi berteduh sambil berkata pelan.

"aku tidak bisa"

Mata Karin terbelalak mengingatkan ia akan sesuatu.

"_Ulqui_niisama, tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri, aku tidak ingin kau bersamaku" Pintah Karin kecil pada Ulquiora._

"_Kenapa? Kau takut suatu hari nanti kau akan membunuhku?" Tanya Ulquiora._

"_Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri" Ucap Karin lagi._

"_Apakah itu dari dasar hatimu sendiri, Karin?" Tanya Ulquiro lagi._

"_Tinggalkan aku sendiri!" Teriak Karin dengan sedikit terisak._

"_Aku tidak bisa" Jawab Ulquiora, dengan matanya yang tajam._

Kring…, bunyi bel karena sebuah pintu café dibuka. Kini Toushiro dan Karin sudah duduk disalah satu café dijalan kota Karakura dengan dua gelas coklat panas dihadapan mereka.

"Kita berteduh disini sampai hujan redah, bagaimanapun juga aku tidak ingin kau sakit" Ucap Toushiro yang dijawab Karin dengan diam.

Sudah lewat 20 menit mereka berdua tetap diam. Toushiro memandangi keadaan luar dari jendela disampingnya, sedangkan Karin terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Café itu tampak hangat dan nyaman , penuh dengan obrolan, candaan bahkan tawa dari pengunjung café tersebut. Namun itu semua ibarat bagai neraka bagi Karin.

Suara tawa dari beberapa pengunjung, sangat memekakkan bagi telinga Karin. Gurauan para pengunjung seakan mengejeknya. Pemandangan ramai itu sangat bertolak belakang dengan kejadian beberapa tahun silam ketika Karin berusaha mencari-cari mereka yang tak tahu entah hilang kemana bagai ditelan bumi, sepi dan hening.

"hentikan" Ucap Karin pelan, namun tidak didengar oleh yang lainnya.

"hentikan" Nafas Karin sudah mulai tidak teratur.

"hentikan" Kini nafasnya terdengar semakin berat.

"HENTIKAN!"

'PRANKKKK…..'

Teriak Karin membuat semua gelas dan benda-benda lainnya yang terbuat dari kaca di café itu pecah. Toushiro dan beberapa pengunjung lainnya kaget. Tatapan-tatapan aneh dan ketakutan dari pengunjung sekarang menghujam ke hati Karin, tatapan yang selama beberapa tahun belakangan menemaninya, tatapan orang-orang yang takut padanya. Mata Karin sekarang sudah merah, beberapa pisau sudah melayang menghadap beberapa pengunjung yang menatap Karin dengan ketakutan tersebut.

"Hentikan Krain" Perintah Toushiro, tapi tidak digubris oleh Karin

"Kalian, kalian semua tidak berguna,…..Kalian tidak dapat mengerti satu dengan yang lainnya,…..Kalian hanya manusia-manusia yang gampang ditipu,…AKU TIDAK BUTUH KALIAN SEMUA!" Ucap Karin dengan tatapan tajam dan masih dengan nafas yang berat.

"Krain, hentikan!, Kau bisa melukai mereka" Ucap Toushiro berusaha menghentikan Karin.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI, AKU INGIN MEREKA SEMUA MATI!"

Kini pisau-pisau itu sudah siap berlari menuju mangsanya, membuat pengunjung café tersebut semakin ketakutan. Beberapa pengunjung yang akan melarikan diri, dicegat oleh pisau-pisau tersebut. Dan ketika tinggal beberapa senti lagi menembus jantung sang mangsa, pisau-pisau tersebut tiba-tiba terjatuh seketika tepat ketika sipengendali terjatuh tersungkur dilantai. Dari tangan Toushiro terlihat jelas sebuah senjata kecil yang nampaknya berisi cairan obat bius.

Hanya sebuah lampu meja yang menyala di ruangan itu. Sesosok perempuan yang tak lain adalah Karin tertidur tidak sadarkan diri disebuah tempat tidur besar yang berselimut tebal. Sesosok laki-laki yang tak lain adalah Toushiro juga ada dirungan tersebut menatap perempuan itu sambil berdiri.

Mata Toushiro terbuka lebar memperlihatkan biji matanya yang berwarna hijau. Kini ia ada di sebuah ruangan yang tak ia kenal.

_Nampaknya peri waktu akan mengunjungi pemuda bernama Hitsugaya Toushiro malam ini_

Next Chapter

"Kalian semua dimana?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan project 2?"

"Nee..Toushiro, apa arti bahagia menurutmu?"

Parasite of Heart

-yesterday, today and tomorrow-

_Bagaimana menurut kalian? _

_Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca dan mereview._

_Kritik dan Saran silahkan layangkan di 'Review'_


	4. Chapter 4

_Setelah menyelesaikan PKM dan semesteran, Akhirnya saya bisa update ni cerita, selamat membaca^^_

Disclaimer Tite Kubo-Sensei

Author Yachiru Kuroi

"Apa arti kebahagiaan menurutmu, Reader?"

_Kebahagiaan itu mempunyai banyak arti dan makna_

Mata Toushiro terbuka lebar memperlihatkan biji matanya yang berwarna hijau. Kini ia ada di sebuah ruangan yang tak ia kenal.

Parasite of Heart

Chapter 4

-yesterday, today and tomorrow-

Emerald itu menatap sesosok perempuan yang tengah terdiam ditempat tidurnya. Tanpa diketahui semenjak kapan, ruangan tempat tidur itu kini berganti menjadi ruang kelas dengan serpihan kaca jendela yang berserakan. Sekumpulan anak-anak menatap Toushiro dengan tatapan ketakutan. Toushiro yang kebingungan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati mereka. Salah seorang dari mereka kemudian berkata jangan mendekat dengan nada ketakutan dan bibir gemetar. Seorang guru kemudian datang terburu-buru dengan membuka pintu kelas dan menyuruh murid-muridnya keluar dari kelas, tatapan guru tersebut sungguh tajam menandakan kemarahan dan kebencian yang teramat besar.

Pandangan itu kini berganti. Nafas Toushiro tiba-tiba terasa sesak, kini dia dalam posisi dicengkram seorang laki-laki bermata merah yang tampak akan membunuhnya. Toushiro berusaha melepaskan diri.

Ketika sudah terlepas, pemandangan didepannya kembali berubah menampakkan kota yang sepi dimalam hari. Sebuah suara kemudian bergema dilangit, "Kalian semua dimana?" Teriak suara itu parau. Toushiro semakin bingung dengan penglihatannya itu. Kini ia ada disebuah pinggiran sungai, matanya tertuju pada bunga putih dihadapannya yang tak lain adalah bunga snowdrop. Bunga tersebut bergoyang pelan ditiup angin.

Toushiro terus memandangi bunga putih tersebut dan kemudian pinggiran sungai tersebut kembali menjadi ruangan dimana Karin tengah berbaring.

Keringat mulai membasahi wajah Toushiro, dia tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya. Tidak begitu lama Toushiro menenangkan diri, tiba-tiba batinnya merasa terganggu oleh sesuatu, entah apa itu yang jelas firasatnya menjadi buruk.

Toushiro melirik kearah Karin yang ternyata sudah terbangun dan sekarang sudah dalam posisi duduk. Begitu ia melihat kearah mata Karin yang merah, tubuhnya langsung terpental ke sudut ruangan.

Karin kemudian terdiri mendekati Toushiro dengan berjalan perlahan. Toushiro yang tadi terduduk disudut ruangan segera berdiri dan bersiap dengan posisi bertahannya. Karin yang kehilangan kesadaran dirinya, hanya mampu mengucapkan kalimat "Kalian semua dimana?" berulang-ulang.

"Tenangkan dirimu Krain" Ucap Toushiro dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Kalian semua dimana?" Ucap Karin tidak mempedulikan teriakan Toushiro.

"Tenangkan dirimu!"

Jarak diantara mereka berdua sudah mulai dekat. Mata Toushiro terbuka lebar melihat mata Karin, bukan karena warna merah disana tapi karena butiran air yang tergenang disana.

"Apakah kau terluka?" Tanya Toushiro.

"Kalian semua dimana?"

"Krain"

"Kalian semua dimana?"

Toushiro bergerak mendekati Karin tanpa ragu. Dipegangnya pundak Karin membuat ia berhenti berjalan.

"Aku disini" Jawab Toushiro.

Karin menghentikan ucapannya, ditatapnya mata laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya, tersirat rasa legah diwajah perempuan itu. Sedetik kemudian Karin tidak sadarkan diri dan kemudian Toushiro segera mengkapnya, membawanya kembali ke tempat tidur.

Seberkas sinar matahari yang keluar dari balik gorden menyinari sebuah bingkai foto, menampilkan sesosok laki-laki dengan perempuan kecil disampingnya. Jam weker yang kemudian berbunyi nyaring di angka 7 itu segera berhenti berbunyi ketika tangan seorang perempuan mematikannya. Perempuan yang bernama Karin tersebut berhenti sebentar disebuah kaca besar yang memantulkan sosoknya, matanya bertemu pandang dengan sosok dirinya yang lain didalam kaca. Setelah beberapa detik kemudian, Karin melangkahkan kakinya, keluar dari kamarnya menuju meja makan untuk sarapan.

Hari ini hari libur, jadi sehabis sarapan Karin kembali ke kamarnya. Tidak ada acara spesial baginya dihari libur seperti ini, yang ia lakukan hanya mengambil beberapa buku dan membacanya. Karin tampak hanyut akan buku yang dibacanya beberapa waktu.

Setelah memastikan bahwa Karin ada didalam rumahya. Toushiro memutuskan untuk pergi ke markasnya, melaporkan perkembangan yang didapatnya dan tentu saja mencari tahu informasi-informasi mengenai perempuan yang sedang ia lindungi tersebut. Bagaimanapun ia merasa agak aneh dengan tingkah laku perempuan tersebut.

Setelah lama berfikir sambil berjalan, akhirnya ia tiba disebuah gedung badan keamanan pemerintah kota Karakura. Sebelum pergi keruangan pimpinannya. Ia memutuskan untuk mampir terlebih dahulu ke ruangannya. Dilihatnya seluruh sudut ruangannya, tidak ada yang berubah. Toushiro kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sebuah meja dan mengambil sesuatu dari laci meja tersebut, seraya ia berbisik pada dirinya sendiri "aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi" benda seperti jimat tersebut kemudian ia lingkarkan dipergelangan tangan kirinya.

Sekarang Toushiro sudah berada dihadapan pimpinannya, ia melaporkan semua yang ia ketahui tentang Krain, tapi ia menyembunyikan kejadian yang ia alami tadi malam. Toushiro berpikir belum saatnya ia melaporkan kejadian malam tersebut kepada pimpinannya.

Toushiro lantas bertanya pada pimpinannya tersebut mengenai laki-laki yang bernama Sousuke Aizen yang pernah muncul dihadapannya tersebut. Sang pemimpin hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya yang menandakan ketidaktahuannya.

Mendapat jawaban seperti itu ia kemudian memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruangan pimpinannya tersebut. Sebelum Toushiro benar-benar keluar dari ruangan tersebut seorang perempuan berambut hitam agak panjang memasuki ruangan yang akan ia tinggalkan tersebut sambil membawa tumpukan kertas yang nampaknya berisi data-data penting.

Toushiro kini ada diluar ruangan pimpinannya. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat foto siapa yang ia lihat ditumpukan kertas-kertas tersebut, orang dalam foto tersebut tampaknya ia pernah lihat. Sepintas ingatannya merespon, foto orang itu adalah orang yang tadi malam mencengkram lehernya sehingga ia merasa sesak. Ia pun menunggu perempuan tersebut keluar dari balik pintu ruangan pimpinan tersebut.

Karin segera meletakkan buku yang ada ditangannya ketika merasakan kehadiran seseorang dibalik balkon kamarnya. Ia kemudian membuka pintu balkon kamarnya, manampakkan sesosok lelaki paruh baya yang dulu ia temui di atap sekolahnya.

"Sousuke Aizen" Ucap Karin pelan.

"Yo, Karin-chan" sapa Aizen dengan tersenyum.

"Shiro-chan?" Ucap perempuan yang baru keluar dari sebuah ruangan

"Sudah ku bilang, jangan panggil aku dengan nama seperti itu, Momo" Nada Toushiro agak meninggi.

"Hehehe, maaf-maaf" Perempuan yang bernama Hinamori Momo itu tertawa pelan dan kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya " ada apa kau menungguku?"

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu"

"Oh begitu, Kalau begitu ayo kita ngobrol sambil sarapan saja, Shiro-chan pasti belum sarapankan?" Ajak Hinamori.

"Terserah kau sajalah" Jawab Toushiro

Kemudian Toushiro mengikuti Hinamori yang berjalan didepannya.

Disebuah cafeteria didalam gedung tersebut, mereka berhenti dan kemudian duduk disalah satu tempat duduk yang ada disana.

Setelah memesan beberapa makanan dan minuman, Toushiro mulai bicara kepada Hinamori yang sedang menunggu pesanannya.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sedang sibuk apa?" Tanya Toushiro memulai pembicaraan.

"Hmm…apa ya…aku sedang membantu pimpinan menyelesaikan kasusnya" Jawab Hinamori santai.

"Kasus apa?" Tanya Toushiro langsung

"Eh, kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu"

"Kasus itu nampaknya ada hubungannya dengan kasus yang aku tangani sekarang"

"Oh begitu"

Seorang pelayan meletakkan pesanan yang mereka pesan, satu gelas teh, satu gelas kopi dan dua piring sandwich.

"Kasus pembunuhan " Ucap Hinamori sambil mengambil sandwich yang akan ia makan.

"Pembunuhan? Siapa korban dan pelakunya?" Tanya Toushiro lebih lanjut.

"Korbannya bernama Kurosaki Ishin dan Kurosaki Yuzu, sedangkan pelakunya adalah anaknya sendiri Kurosaki Ichigo, sungguh tragis bukan?" Cerita Hinamori.

"Ya, tragis. Kamu tahu motif dari pembunuhan tersebut ?" Toushiro semakin tertarik.

"Entahlah, justru itu yang sedang aku selidiki. Kasus ini sebenarnya sudah hampir lebih dari 10 tahun, seharusnya kan sudah harus ditutup, tapi pimpinan menyuruh menyelidikinya ulang" Lanjut Hinamori sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Terus perkembangannya sekarang bagaimana?" Tanya Toushiro lagi setelah meminum kopinya.

"Tidak mudah mencari informasi mengenai keluarga Kurosaki, ditambah kasus pembunuhan tersebut terjadi ketika evakuasi besar-besaran warga Karakura akibat ancaman virus yang dulu pernah dilontarkan pemerintah lebih dari 10 tahun silam, mungkin umur kita waktu itu masih sekitar 8 tahun ya, hehehe" Tawa kecil Hinamori menyelingi pembicaraannya.

"Iya, aku ingat kejadian itu, sungguh menyebalkan, setelah 1 bulan, kita baru bisa kembali pulang kerumah "

"Hmm, betul. Dulu kita hanya masih anak-anak. Tidak ku sangka, sekarang kita bisa menjadi bagian dari pemerintah kota Karakura. Kamu sungguh hebat Shiro-chan, sudah bisa menjadi kapten divisi 10, padahalkan umurmu tidak jauh berbeda " Ucap Hinamori agak sedikit kesal kalah dari teman masa kecilnya tersebut.

"Terus apalagi yang kamu ketahui tentang kasus tersebut?" Lanjut Toushiro

"Apalagi ya…Kayanya baru segitu. Nee Shiro-chan, ceritakan padaku kasus yang sedang kamu tangani?" Pintah Hinamori.

"Kasusku?, Hm..tidak begitu spesial, hanya melindungi anak perempuan dari negera tetangga" Jawab Toushiro agak malas-malasan.

"Wah, menyenangkan sekali jadi anak perempuan itu, pasti orang penting, yang melindungi saja sekelas kapten" Ucap Hinamori iri.

"Fhuu…" Toushiro membuang nafasnya berat.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hinamori.

"Sepertinya agak merepotkan melindunginya, cari informasi darinya juga agak susah, Dia selalu diam"

"Diam?"

"Ya, seperti orang yang malas bergaul. Tapi aku tahu kalau dia kesepian, mungkin dia tidak bahagia" Ucap Toushiro asal.

"Nee..Shiro-chan, apa arti bahagia menurutmu?" Tanya Hinamori.

"Bahagia ya, entahlah"

"Sousuke Aizen" Ucap Karin pelan.

"Yo, Karin-chan" sapa Aizen dengan tersenyum.

"Ada perlu apa kau kesini?" Tanya Karin tanpa basa-basi dengan muka yang tetap datar.

"Aku ingin menjemputmu" masih dengan senyumnya.

"Menjemputmuku?" Tanya Karin bingung.

"Seseorang ingin bertemu denganmu"

"Siapa?"

"Kau akan tahu ketika kau menemuinya"

"Baiklah"

Setelah menerima ajakan tersebut, Aizen meminta Karin untuk mendekatinya. Karin menurutinya, beberapa detik kemudian tubuh Karin terasa teramat sakit seperti tertusuk-tusuk jarum yang amat banyak, dan dengan sekejab ia telah berada ditempat yang belum ia kenal. Tempat tersebut seperti ruang penelitian.

Mata Karin menatap lurus benda yang ada didepannya, atau lebih tepatnya incubator besar yang ada didepannya.

"Mendekatlah" perintah Aizen yang sudah terlebih dahulu berada disamping incubator tersebut.

Karin melangkahkan kakinya mendekati incubator tersebut. Matanya kemudian terbuka lebar melihat sosok yang ada didalam incubator tersebut. Bibirnya bergerak dengan perlahan membentuk kata

"Onii-chan"

Nampak jelas dalam incubator tersebut sesosok laki-laki berambut orange.

Langkah Toushiro berlari dengan cepat mencari perempuan bernama Krain ketika ia mengetahui bahwa perempuan tersebut sudah tidak ada didalam rumahnya lagi. Sudah beberapa tempat ia datangi, namun tetap saja nihil. Malam mulai datang, namun Toushiro belum juga menemukan Karin. Ia kemudian berhenti sebentar untuk menarik nafas, kemudian bayangan kejadian aneh kemarin malam yang ia alami terputar kembali di ingatannya.

"Mungkin dia ada disana" ucap Toushiro pelan.

Dengan mantap, ia arahkan kakinya menuju pinggiran sungai yang ia lihat di ingatannya. Ketika sampai ditempat tersebut, kakinya mulai berhenti dan nafasnya mulai terasa lega.

"Ternyata kau disini Krain" Toushiro menghampiri perempuan yang tak lain adalah Karin yang tengah duduk memandang sungai didepannya tersebut.

Toushiro kemudian menghampirinya seraya berkata "Kau membuatku cemas".

Karin kemudian berbalik dan menatap Toushiro yang masih berdiri dibelakangnya dan kemudian bertanya padanya

"Nee..Toushiro, apa arti bahagia menurutmu?"

…..

-4 hours ago, Ruang Penelitian Aizen-

"Onii-chan" ucap Karin tidak percaya.

"Kenapa dia?" Tanya Karin pada Aizen.

"Begitulah kondisinya, ini ulah pemerintah Kota Karakura, Kau pun segera akan menjadi project 2 bagi pemerintahanmu itu"

"Apa maksudmu dengan project 2?"

"Kau tidak aneh dengan tindakan pemerintah Karakura kepadamu?, kau akan dijadikan bahan penelitiannya lagi, menggantikan ayahmu si project 1"

"Penelitian?"

"Penelitian, untuk membuat manusia mempunyai kekuatan yang lebih besar lagi, untuk itu semua keluargamu yang dikorbankan, demi kedamaian dikota Karakura kata mereka, sungguh hal yang lucu, hahaha" Tawa Aizen mengisi ruangan itu.

"…" Karin hanya terdiam sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kau tidak bahagiakan? Kau akan bahagia setelah dapat membalaskan dendammu Karin" Ucap Aizen dengan serius.

"Bahagia ya? Kau orang ke-2 yang menanyakan hal itu hari ini" Jawab Toushiro.

"…" Karin hanya diam.

"Aku juga sedang mencari kebahagiaan itu, mau mencarinya bersama?" Ucap Toushiro yang balik bertanya pada Karin.

"Bersama?" Tanya Karin.

"Ya, tentu saja"

"Aku tidak mau" Jawab Karin Kasar dan kemudian memalingkan wajahnya dari Toushiro, ada rasa yang aneh dihatinya.

"Ayo kita pulang" Ajak Toushiro

Karin kemudian berdiri dan melangkah menuju rumahnya.

-Karin's POV-

Sambil berbaring, ku tatap gelang pemberian Ulqui-nisama. Terlintas kenangan masa kecilku. Mulai dari kenangan pahit, kenangan bersamamu, kenangan bersama laki-laki bernama Toushiro dan terakhir kenangan dari orang itu, Aizen. Banyak yang terjadi dihari ini, kenyataan mulai terungkap dan menghampiriku, tanpa sadar aku mulai berbicara sendiri.

"Aku bingung Ulqui-nisama, apa yang harus aku lakukan besok, Kau bilang aku harus mencari kebenaran itu, tapi kau bilang juga untuk tidak menanaman rasa dendam masalaluku dihatiku. Aku takut, ketika aku mengetahui semua kebenaran itu, aku akan membunuh semua orang, termasuk orang itu, orang yang mengajakku mencari arti bahagia….."

-Toushiro's POV-

Sambil berbaring, ku tatap langit-langit dikamarku dan mulai berbicara sendiri.

"Entah kenapa, aku ingin sekali mengungkap kebenaran kasus ini. Ingin mengetahui masalalunya, ingin mengetahui apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang dan ingin mengetahui apa yang akan ia lakukan besok. Tanpa sadar aku mengajaknya untuk mencari arti kebahagiaan bersama, Fuu..kenapa ajakan itu terucap begitu saja dari mulutku?"

-End Toushiro's POV-

Mata Mereka berdua pun kemudian tertutup perlahan-lahan dan kemudian hanyut dalam mimpinya masing-masing.

_Didalam mimpi mungkin mereka akan menemukan arti bahagia itu_

Next Chapter

"Kau melukainya Krain!"

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Kau itu monster"

"Perintahkan semua divisi untuk mencari dan menangkapnya"

"Kau akan kami tahan, Kapten Hitsugaya"

Parasite of Heart

-Lies, lies and Truth

_Terima kasih bagi semua pembaca, yang bersedia membaca cerita gak jelas kaya gini, _

_To Natsukawa Shiro-chan : domo arigatou da diingetin, ternyata aku salah nge-rated. Terimakasih banyak da mau baca ni fiction._

_To Diarza : Ichigo masih koma tu, belum mau bangun. Hehehe. Terimakasih banyak dam au baca ni fiction_

_Ano, kok akhir2 ini ni pairing lagi sepi ya? Padahal lagi pengen baca fiction yang pairingnya HitsuKarin, dimanakan kalian semua (Rikimaru Night Stalker, fuyu-yuki-shiro, yowarul, Nenk Rukiakate, Shirayuki Nao, Divinne Oxalyth)? Aku butuh fiction kalian (lebay dikit)._

_*sayang banget ga bisa manggil kalian kaya di fb_

_OK, Kritik dan Saran silahkan layangkan di 'Review'_


	5. Chapter 5

selama 2 tahun saya hiatus, ketika buka fandom ini lewat browser chr*m nampaknya sudah di blok dengan internetsehat, wkwkwk. Saya coba buka dengan oper*min* dan ternyata bisa masuk fandom ini lagi. Saya baca kembali cerita saya dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkannya. Mungkin tulisannya agak berantakan karena saya menulisnya di tab. Mungkin juga gaya cerita saya jadi berubah akibat hiatus ini.

Hehehe,. Plak.. Tidak panjang lebar lagi, bagi yang punya waktu kosong, silahkan dibaca cerita gaje ini :)

Disclaimer Tite Kubo-Sensei

Author Yachiru Kuroi

"Lebih baik terus berbohong dan merasa aman atau berkata jujur meski menyakitkan.

Mana yang kalian pilih, Reader?"

_Banyak orang yang mengagung-agungkan agungnya kejujuran, tanpa mereka ketahui

mereka sudah membohongi diri mereka sendiri_

Parasite of Heart

Chapter 4

-lies, lies and truth-

Seorang laki-laki berseragam sekolah nampak berdiri didepan gerbang depan sebuah rumah. Mulutnya menguap, semalam mungkin ia tidak dapat tidur nyenyak. Tangan kanan laki-laki tersebut kemudian mengambil ponsel putih metalik di saku celananya. Ada sebaris angka dilayar ponsel tersebut, 07.00.

"sudah jam tujuh", gumannya dalam hati.

"tumben dia belum keluar", lanjutnya dalam hati.

- 2 jam sebelumnya, 05.00 -

Perempuan dengan rambut dan mata yang hitam itu kini sudah selesai berpakaian, ia mengenakan sebuah baju selutut berlengan panjang dengan warna biru tua, kaos kaki hitam menutupi semua kaki putihnya, tidak lupa ia mengenakan sepatu coklat melewati mata kakinya, blezer hitam hangat menutupi sebagian baju biru tua tersebut, sebagai pelengkap perempuan itu menambatkan topi baret biru tua dikepalanya. Ia bercermin sebentar, memandang foto di meja ranjang kamarnya dan kemudian melangkahkan kaki mendekati pintu kemudian membukanya.

Perempuan itu kemudian menuju dapur, nampaknya dia mencari seseorang.

"Selamat pagi nona Krain, ada yang bisa saya bantu", sapa seorang pelayan perempuan di rumah tersebut.

"Saya mencari Urahara", jawab perempuan yang dipanggil Krain tersebut.

"Ano, kepala pelayan sepertinya diruang makan", jelasnya.

"Terima kasih Yoruichi", jawab Krain sambil kemudian keluar dari dapur dan menuju ruang makan.

"sama-sama nona Krain", Yoruichi kemudian membungkuk hormat.

Merasakan kehadiran nona mudanya, seorang pelayan bernama Urahara kemudian menyambutnya sambil berkata,

"Selamat pagi nona Krain, ada yang bisa saya bantu?", Tanya Urahara.

"Saya akan pergi ke rumah saya yang dulu, kemudian pergi mengunjungi makam Kakak", jelas Karin.

"Kalau begitu, saya akan mengantar nona", jawab Urahara sopan.

"Tidak perlu, Kau jaga dirumah saja", perintah Karin.

"Tidak bisa, saya sudah berjanji kepada tuan Ulquiora untuk menjaga nona Krain, saya akan menyiapkan kendaraan sekarang", Selesai mengucapkan pernyataan tersebut Urahara membungkuk dan langsng meninggalkan Karin sebelum perempuan itu membantahnya.

Urahara dan Yoruichi adalah orang Kepercayaan keluarga Schiffer, hanya dua pelayan itu yang mengetahui tentang Karin melalui tuan mudanya. Ulquiora sangat terkenal dengan kebaikannya diantara para pelayanannya, dia bahkan menyuruh para pelayannya untuk memanggilnya dengan nama kecil, bukan dengan nama keluarganya. Hal tersebut yang membuat Karin mengendurkan sedikit pertahanannya kepada para pelayan tersebut, tidak seperti kepada orang lain.

Angka di layar ponsel sekarang sudah menunjukan 07.20. Laki-laki berseragam sekolah itu kemudian memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam rumah tersebut sambil berkata pelan pada dirinya sendiri, "bisa-bisa kita terlambat".

Setelah bel pintu itu berhenti berbunyi beberapa detik, pintu rumah tersebut terbuka, seorang perempuan berpakaian pelayan kini berada di depan laki-laki berseragm tersebut.

"Selamat pagi, saya Hitsugaya Toushiro, saya teman Krain dan ingin menjemputnya untuk pergi ke sekolah bersama", Sapa laki-laki berseragam tersebut sekaligus mengatakan maksud kedatangannya.

"Selamat pagi tuan, mohon maaf nona Krain hari ini tidak akan masuk ke sekolah, apakah anda tidak dihubungi nona?", Jawab pelayan yang tak lain adalah Yoruichi.

"Hm, saya tidak dihubungi oleh dia", sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal,"tentu saja perempuan itu tidak menghubunginya, buat apa bahkan dia benci kepadaku", kutuknya dalam hati.

"Dia pergi tadi pagi-pagi sekali", terang Yoruichi,

"Apakah anda tau dia pergi kemana?", tanya Toushiro.

"Mohon maaf tuan, saya tidak bisa memberi tau anda jika nona tidak memintanya", Jawab Yoruichi sopan.

"Apa dia pergi seorang diri?", tanya Toushiro lagi.

"Tidak, nona Krain pergi dengan kepala pelayan kami", jawab Yoruichi.

"Kalau seperti itu, baiklah saya akan berangkat sendiri saja, terima kasih informasinya", pamit Toushiro, "setidaknya aku tidak harus kawatir karena Krain pergi dengan pelayannya", gumamnya.

"Sama-sama, hati-hati di jalan tuan Toushiro", jawab Yoruichi dan kemudian menutup pintu depan rumah tersebut.

- Karin's POV -

Aku membuka pintu rumah tua yang sudah tampak berantakan ini, dulu daerah ini termasuk daerah dengan peringatan terjangkit virus, tidak disangka hal tersebut membuat daerah ini tidak banyak lagi ditinggali bahkan walau pernyataan itu sudah 10 tahun yang lalu.

Ingatanku kembali terbuka,

"hanya karena darah kalian tercampur saat ayahmu mencengkram tangan kirimu bukan berarti dia menularimu, itu hanya kontak fisik luar, kemungkinannya sangat kecil bukan", Aizen memulai percakapan denganku.

"apa maksudmu?," tanyaku masih tidak percaya dengan orang bernama Aizen ini. Bagaimana dia tahu kejadian malam itu dengan detail.

"Kau harus mencari tahu sendiri Karin, Aku akan menjaga Ichigo disini", jawab Aizen.

Jika dipikir, perkataan laki-laki itu ada benarnya, sepertinya pemikiran aku dan kakak Ulqui selama ini salah, jadi apa yang menyebabkan saya menjadi seperti ayah, argh.., bagaimanapun juga aku harus segera mencari petunjuk.

- Toushiro's POV -

Krain pergi bersama pelayannya, setidaknya ini membuatku mempunyai waktu tambahan untuk menyelidiki kasus ini. Ketika mengetahui hal itu aku putuskan untuk tidak pergi ke sekolah dan pergi ke perpustakaan kota, aku ingin mencari surat kabar tentang kejadian 10 tahun silam.

Aku mencari sebuah artikel dengan teliti pada tumpukan koran yang sekarang ada di depan meja dihadapanku, semua koran tersebut kebanyakan berisi menganai evakuasi 10 tahun silam akibat virus yang menyebar di kota Karakura. Tidak ada berita mengenai pembunuhan keluarga Kurosaki. Menyerah dengan koran, aku kemudian mencari sebuah komputer yang tidak digunakan di perpustakaan itu, mencari di internet pun ternyata nihil.

Aku membuang nafasku dengan berat, waktu 3 jam di perpustakaan nampaknya sia-sia. Sambil memandang langit hari itu tiba-tiba aku teringat akan sesuatu. "apa lebih baik aku telefon dia saja ya, dia sudah masuk dan menjadi anggota kemanan di Karakura sudah lebih dari 15 tahun", pikirku dalam hati.

- Karin's POV -

Kini aku berada di dapur tempat semua kejadian malam itu berlangsung, seperti film buram yang diputar kembali, ingatan itu kembali bermain dibenakku. Lama-kelamaan mataku menjadi merah. Ada rasa terganggu yang menyelumuti tubuhku, seseorang dari belakang menepuk punggunggku.

"Kau melukainya Krain!"

itu adalah teriakan pertama yang didapat aku dari kakak Ulqui. Aku menyakiti tangan kanan pelayan kepercayaannya, saat itu aku takut karena tidak dapat mengendalikan diriku sendiri, aku tidak ingat kapan aku melukai pelayan tersebut yang aku ingat kak Ulqui sangat marah saat itu dan sedetik kemudian aku tak sadarkan diri. Pelayan itu adalah Urahara.

"Nona Krain, anda baik-baik saja", tanya Urahara yang sepertinya mengkhawatirkanku.

"aku baik-baik saja", jawabku dan mataku sudah kembali menjadi hitam. Setiap mengingat kak Ulqui aku tidak ingin lagi ada yang meninggal gara-gara aku, aku ingin kak Ulqui yang terakhir.

Aku tidak dapat menemukan petunjuk apapun disini, aku putuskan untuk melanjutkan pencarianku diruang kerja ayah.

- Toushiro's POV -

Aku duduk diluar perpustakaan kota, mengambil ponsel dari saku celanaku, mencari kontak dengan nama Ichimaru Gin kemudian menekan tombol dial.

Pria sok sibuk itu tidak mau menemuiku di perpustakaan pusat, bagaimanapun aku yang membutuhkan informasi mau tidak mau aku yang harus menemuinya.

Kakiku sudah berhenti disebuah ruangan milik Ichimaru Gin. Laki-laki dengan senyum monster itu kemudian menyapaku.

"yo, kapten Hitsugaya ada apa?", tanyanya.

"tumben sekali kau tidak basa basi", jawabku

"aku sedang sibuk kapten, lagi pula kamu bukan tipe orang yang asyik diajak bercanda", mulutnya mulai tersenyum

"aku ingin bertanya, aku sedang menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan keluarga Kurosaki, Momo bilang kejadian itu sudah 10 tahun yang lalu. Aku sudah mencari di koran dan internet tapi sia-sia, kau sudah bergabung lama kan, mungkin kau tahu sesuatu kapten Ichimaru", terangku.

"hm, ada yang aneh, walaupun kasus itu tidak tenar seingatku kasus itu pernah dimuat di koran, kalau di internet tidak ada saya akan percaya, zaman dulukan internet belum banyak digunakan, tapi kalau di koran tidak ada aku tidak percaya, benar kau sudah mencarinya kapten", tanya balik Ichimaru padaku yang membuatku sedikit kesal.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?", belahku.

"ok-ok, tidak usah marah begitu, aku akan memberi tahu apa yang aku tahu. Kasus itu terjadi ketika virus yang diberi julukan parasit menjangkiti Shiba dan dikhawatirkan pemerintah akan segera menyebar didaerah bagian kota Karakura lainnya, akhirnya pemerintah melakukan evakuasi. Virus itu Ddiberi julukan parasit karena apabila ada yang terjangkit virus ini penderitanya tidak akan bisa sembuh dan kembali normal, walaupun aku tidak tahu secara pasti, tapi banyak dari teman-teman yang bilang jika virus ini berbahaya. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti bagaimana pemerintah bisa membasmi virus itu dan menyatakan bahwa penduduk bisa kembali ke Karakura. Kau tahu sendirikan dulu aku belum menjadi kapten, akses informasi sangat dibatasi", jelasnya kemudian dia diam sambil menghela napas.

"ya aku mengerti", jawabku.

"Shiba adalah daerah dimana keluarga Kurosaki tinggal, dari berita koran yang saya tahu kalau kasus itu memakan korban tiga orang. Kurosaki Ishiin, Kurosaki Yuzu dan Kurosaki Karin dan yang melakukan pembunuhan adalah Kurosaki Ichigo, anak pertama dari Kurosaki Ishiin. Aku tidak tahu lebih jelasnya, kalau kau ingin tahu coba datangi Shiba, disana ada makam dari ketiga korban tersebut dan yang saya tahu Kurosaki Ichigo masih buron sampai saat ini. Itu versi koran. Ada sedikit informasi yang aku tahu, mungkin ini informasi penting karena aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya saat menuju ke ruang kesehatan pemerintah saat itu. Kurosaki Ishiin adalah dokter sekaligus peneliti Pemerintah, aku kadang melihatnya sesekali berada di ruang kepala kesehatan Ukitake. Dalam percakapannya sepertinya dia bertengkar dengan dokter Ukitake dan bilang kalau dia tidak ingin melibatkan keluarganya. Aku sempat berpikir macam-macam ketika membaca koran waktu itu, tapi aku hanyalah bawahan yang ingin hidup tenang, (senyum licik menghiasi bibirnya)... Jadi aku putuskan tidak akan ikut campur, hanya itu yang aku tahu kapten Hitsugaya", dia mulai berhenti bercerita.

Aku kemudian bertanya " kenapa kau memberi tahu informasi ini padaku? ".

"Entahlah, mungkin aku sudah bosan dengan hidup seperti ini, firasatku akan terjadi kejadian yang menarik (sekali lagi senyum licik itu menghiasi bibirnya)..., mungkin kota Karakura akan hancur atau mungikin kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu akan terulang, tidak ada yang tahu kapten, tapi aku ingin kota Karakura ini tidak membosankan seperti sekarang, senyumnya.

"Kau itu monster", ejekku padanya.

"Oh, terima kasih kapten Hitsugaya", balasnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu, aku akan ke ruanganku" pamitku.

"silahkan kapten, kau tahukan dimana pintu keluarnya", jawabnya sunggu sangat sopan.

Aku berjalan menuju ruanganku, semua ini membuatku sedikit pusing. Aku hanya ingin beristirahat diruanganku. Pintu ruanganku sudah ku buka, mataku melebar melihat seorang perempuan ada didalam ruanganku.

"Momo, sedang apa kau disini? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" tanyaku.

"hehe, aku menunggumu Toshiro", jawab Momo padaku,

"Bagaimana kau...", pertanyaanku berhenti ketika Momo memberikan isyarat untuk diam padaku, jari telunjuknya didekatkan pada bibirnya.

"Aku hanya rindu ruangan ini,

Aku ingin melanjutkan pertanyaanku ketika sebuah suara terdengar dilangit-langit semua ruangan.

"KEPADA SEMUA KAPTEN DIVISI YANG BERADA DI KAWASAN BADAN KEAMANAN SEGERA MENGHADAP PIMPINAN DIRUANGANNYA"

Aku kemudian melihat kearah Momo, mengerti dengan tindakanku Momo hanya berucap "Kau harus kesana Shiro".

"Hm, kau tunggu disini Momo".

-Normal's POV-

Karin sudah sampai didepan ruang kerja ayahnya, pintu ruangan tersebut tidak mau terbuka. Karin mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, gagal itulah yang ada dipikirannya. Dia tidak ada ide dimana ayahnya menyembunyikan kunci ruang kerjanya. Dengan putus asa Karin menuju kamarnya dan Yuzu, dia menarik sebuah laci yang sudah tua itu dan mengambil sebuah foto keluarga. Sekarang giliran kamar kakaknya. Dia tahu dimana barang berharga kakaknya disembunyikan. Dibukanya lemari baju kakaknya diantara selipan dua pakaian dia menemukan perekam suara. Ichigo, kakak laki-laki Karin adalah orang yang gemar merekam suara. Karin mengambilnya dan berharap benda itu akan berguna ketika kakaknya siuman.

"Aku sudah selesai disini, ayo kita ke Hueco Mundo", perintah Karin pada pelayannya, Urahara.

Didalam ruangan yang bernama ruang pimpinan, sudah ada 4 kapten yang berdiri didepan seorang laki-laki yang sedang duduk di kursinya. 4 kapten tersebut termasuk Toushiro dan Gin.

"sepertinya hanya kita berempat yang ada disini pimpinan yamamoto", Gin memulai percakapan diantara mereka. Sang pemimpi kemudian mulai berdiri dan berbicara.

"Beberapa jam yang lalu, Hinamori Momo mencuri berkas dan barang bukti sebuah kasus penting". Ucapnya.

Semua kapten disitu tampak terlihat kaget, mereka semua tahu kalau Hinamori Momo adalah salah satu orang kepercayaan pimpinan, bagaimana bisa dia mengkhianati pimpinan.

"Perintahkan semua divisi untuk mencari dan menangkapnya!". Perintah Yamamoto dengan lantang.

"siap!" semua kapten yang ada disitu berseru demikian dan kemudian melangkahkan kaki keluar pintu.

Ketika akan berpisah dengan Toushiro, Gin membisikan sesuatu di telinganya 'sepertinya firasatku akan benar kapten'

- Toushiro's POV -

Langkah kakiku aku percepat, aku ingin segera sampai di ruanganku, bertemu Momo dan meminta penjelasannya. Namun begitu pintu ruanganku aku buka, sosoknya sudah tidak ada lagi. "tentu saja dia tidak akan menuruti perintahku", kutukku sendiri.

Hari belum berakhir, informasi sudah kudapatkan walaupun sayangnya hal tersebut masih berupa puzzel - puzzel yang mulai darimana aku tidak tahu harus menyusunnya. Tiba-tiba aku teringat perkataan Momo.

"Korbannya bernama Kurosaki Ishin dan Kurosaki Yuzu, sedangkan pelakunya adalah

anaknya sendiri Kurosaki Ichigo, sungguh tragis bukan?"

Bukannya Ichimaru bilang korbannya ada tiga orang, kenapa Momo cuma menyebutnya dua orang, pikirku. Argh kasus ini membuatku gila teriakku pada diriku sendiri.

Aku sebaiknya pergi ke rumah Krain, melihat apakah dia sudah kembali atau belum.

Aku hampir sampai menuju rumah Krain, saat tanpa sadar diriku berbalik mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku dari belakang.

"yo, Shiro", sapa perempuan yang ternyata Momo.

"Momo?", aku sungguh kaget mendengar suara yang sangat ku kenal baik itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan kantor?", tanyanya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?", tanyaku setengah berteriak.

"oh, kau tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku, aku jadi sedih"jawab Momo padaku dengan sedikit bercanda.

"Momo...", ucapakan terpotong.

"Aku bekerja untuk orang lain sekarang Shiro", jelasnya.

"Boleh, saya ikut dalam percakapan kalian", seru seseorang yang mengintrupsi kami.

"oh, kapten Kuchiki, kau mengganggu kami", jawab Momo padanya. Momo seperti orang lain menurutku saat ini.

"Aku akan kembali ke pekerjaanku, Kalian berdua silahkan mengobrol", tambah Momo yang kemudian melayang dan menghilang.

Melihat kejadian itu, aku sunggu terkejut. Hal yang dilakukan Momo sama seperti yang dilakukan orang bernama Aizen yang sempat aku temui. Aku kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke kapten Kuchiki. Wajahnya tampak terkejut beberpa detik dan kembali siaga sambil berucap,

"Kau akan kami tahan, kapten Hitsugaya", kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut kapten Kuchiki.

"Tunggu dulu, kapten Kuchiki. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang", belaku.

"Jelaskan itu dikantor", Dengan cepat kapten Kuchiki mendekatiku dan memukul titik vitalku, rasa nyeri menyelimuti perutku dan kemudian pandanganku berubah jadi gelap.

- Karin's POV -

"Aku sudah sampai kak Ulqui". Aku memandang nisan didepanku.

"Satu-persatu mungkin kebenaran akan menghampiriku".

"Aku ragu, apakah kebenaran itu tidak menyakitkan nantinya kak".

_Terkadang kebohongan mampu membuat hal yang lebih baik,

tapi sayang Tuhan tidak menyukai kebohongan_

Next Chapter

"Aku akan menolongmu"

"Jangan kau lukai dia"

"Hei, Aku menyukaimu"

"Kau hanya mengganggku"

Parasit of Heart

- time, travel and memory -

Kalau mau dilanjut tolong review ya :)


End file.
